


A New Year's Suprise

by KCgirl



Category: Chris Pine - Fandom, Karl Urban - Fandom, New Zealand Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF, Urbine - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Chris loves Karl, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Headaches & Migraines, I've missed writing Urbine, Karl also loves greenbean casserole, Karl loves Chris, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Reunion Sex, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCgirl/pseuds/KCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to his flat after a long day of filming, Chris finds a surprise on his doorstep. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> I haven't written Urbine for awhile and I missed this 'verse, so here we are.  This can be read as a stand alone, but some parts will make more sense if you've read Love, Lies and Green Bean Casserole - An Urbine Holiday.  Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chris didn’t take a deep breath until he’d buckled the seatbelt, and let his head fall back against the cool leather in the backseat of the town car. It was only 9pm, but since his day had started at 4:30 in the morning, he felt like warmed-over shit. His eyes slid closed, and only then did he realize that he hadn’t taken his contacts out, as the dried out plastic lenses scraped against his lids.

“Dammit.”

“Everything alright Mr. Pine?”

“Fine Andy. It’s just been a long day.”

“Understood sir. I’ll have you home straightaway.”

“Thanks man. I’m counting on you.” Chris smiled as his ever-cheerful driver began the trip back to his flat. 

He reached over for the bottle of spring water that sat in the cup holder, and fished his phone out of his pocket. He thumbed through a text from his agent and a picture that Zac sent, then checked his messages. The only one that he wanted to listen to was from the first number on his favorites list.

[ Morning Sweetheart. I see you’ve got a rainy day ahead of you. Not much going on here. I’m just making a list for next week. Call me at the end of your day if you can. Love you.]

Chris listened to the message a second time, smiling at a mental image of Karl making out a meticulous packing list for his upcoming trip back to New Zealand for the New Year’s holiday. He hadn’t seen his boys in three months, and with Chris busy filming, it was the perfect time for Karl to make the trip. Still, the younger man was a bit sad that they’d been apart for their second Christmas as a couple. Such was the life of actors though, especially when one of them was a divorced father of two.

Taking a swig of water, Chris pushed the auto-dial for Karl’s number. It was lunch time in LA, so chances were good that his favorite Kiwi would be close to his phone.

[“Hi, this is Karl. Leave me a message and I’ll call you back.”]

Chris smiled wistfully at the familiar voice and soft accent. With the way his day had gone, he should have known he wouldn’t be lucky enough to actually talk to his significant other.

“Hey...just me...where are you?” Chris’s voice sounded whiny, even to his own ears, but he was too worn out to care.  
“I was hoping we could talk before I pass out.. Today was a killer, and I’m dead. Hope you’re having a good day though...whatever you’re doing.” Chris had to swallow a yawn before continuing. “I miss you. Guess I’ll try you again in the morning. Love you...”

With another sigh, the actor shut off his phone and closed his eyes, letting the car ride lull him to sleep.

 

 

Chris woke up with a start a little more than half an hour later, as the car pulled up the driveway to his flat. He felt a dull throb behind his right eye, which was usually a sure sign that a migraine was on it’s way. Perfect.

“Here we are Mr. Pine. Home at last.”

Chris scrubbed a hand over his face as his driver got out and came to open his door. Normally, he didn’t make the poor guy do that, but tonight, he’d take all the help he could get.

“Thanks Andy. See you in the morning.” Chris pulled himself out of the car and fumbled for his keys.

“You’re finished for the week aren’t you sir?”

Chris blinked at the shorter man, his mind dulled by the need for sleep and his oncoming headache. “Uh...I...”

“I believe you’re off until next Tuesday at 6am.”

“That’s right,” Chris smiled. “Sorry, it’s been one of those days.”

“Quite alright sir. Get some rest.”

He held up a hand in thanks as the car backed up and turned around in the driveway, then trudged to the door. He squinted at the too bright light that illuminated the front stoop of the flat and turned the key, making his way inside the empty house.

Less than twenty minutes later, he lay in bed, knowing that the ibuprofen he’d taken weren’t going to cut it, but feeling too tired to rummage through the bathroom cabinet for his prescription. When his phone vibrated and then the alert ringtone sounded, he reached blindly for the offending apparatus.

“Hey,” he answered, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“Hi,” Karl answered with a smile in his voice. “Are you asleep? It’s only just after nine.”

“Shitty day.” Chris responded. “How are you?”

“Alright I suppose. Sorry I didn’t get to the phone earlier.”

“Still working on your list?” Chris asked with a smirk, He didn’t feel much like talking, but he’d suffer through it for Karl.

“My list?”

“You only have eight days left to pack. Running out of time, I’d say.”

“Do not mock the Packing Master. My organizational skills have saved your ass more than once.”

Chris let out a muffled laugh and Karl sighed. “You sound tired.” he said.

“I’m ready for this thing to be over.” the younger man admitted.

“You’ve got a way to go love.” 

“I really miss you though. I feel like we haven’t had any time together over the holidays.”

Karl was silent for a moment before he spoke up again. “I know. I did get you one more present.” He offered. “To make up for being apart over Christmas.”

“You did?” Chris smiled, his eyes closed as he burrowed deeper beneath the covers. 

“Do I get three guesses?”

“You’ll never guess this one Sweetheart.”

“Is it bigger than a breadbox?”

“Could be.” Karl answered, amusement in his tone. “Why don’t you check and see for yourself. It should be there...right about now.”

“Here?” Chris opened his eyes. “You mean like, here, here?”

“Check outside. On the stoop.”

“Andy just dropped me off at nine. There was nothing...”

“Go check again.” Karl insisted.

Chris sat up, ignoring the slight wave of nausea he felt. “Karl, what did you do?”

“I told you,” the older man answered. “I got you a present.”

“Is it alive?” Chris asked as he padded out of the bedroom and down the dark hallway. “If you sent me a cat...”

“A cat?” Karl barked out a laugh. “Why in bloody hell would I ship a cat to London?” 

“I don’t know. My head hurts and I can’t...ouch! Motherfucker!” Chris swore loudly when stubbed his toe against the corner of a table in the living room. 

“I can’t see. If something jumps at me when I open this door...” he opened the door slowly, ready to defend himself if need be. What he saw had him rooted to the spot, too shocked to even squint in the bright glare of light that illuminated the front stoop.

There stood Karl, with a suitcase in one hand, and his phone in the other. 

“It’s alive...” he winked.

Chris let out something akin to a squeak, and launched himself at the handsome, dark-haired man on his doorstep. Karl took a step back, letting go of his suitcase as Chris’s full weight hit him, and wrapped both arms around his lover. In the next moment, Chris leaned back to look into a pair of familiar green eyes, as if to convince himself that this wasn’t some migraine-induced hallucination.

“Surprised?” Karl smiled.

“How...how did you...?” Chris shook his head, still feeling like this must be a dream.

“What do we always say?” Karl asked, running the pad of his thumb over Chris’s stubbled cheek.

The blond shook his head again, unable to process much of anything, other than the fact that Karl was here.

“I’d move heaven and earth...”

Chris blinked, and upon hearing the line from the cheesy Rick Astley tune that had somehow become ‘their song’, his eyes filled with tears. 

“I can’t believe you did this!” he cried, still holding tight to Karl as the other man made his way inside.

Karl set his luggage down, and closed and locked the door. He flipped on the light switch that turned on a nearby table lamp, and then turned to Chris, taking the blonde back into his arms.

“Hi” he said softly, brushing a kiss against younger man’s full lips and pulling him closer. Chris returned the kiss, and then with a shuddering breath, buried his face in Karl’s neck, holding on so tightly that his knuckles were white.

“I missed you.” he hiccuped, still trying to get his emotions under control.

“Missed you too,” Karl told him. “So much that I had to come and see you.”

“Wh...when did you get here?” Chris asked, loosening his grip on Karl by a fraction.

“A couple of hours ago.” Karl smiled again and kissed the corner of Chris’s mouth. “I’ve just been waiting for you.”

“You’ve been outside this whole time?” Chris squinted a bit when the light from the lamp fell across his face, and Karl gave him a questioning look.

“You ok?”

Chris nodded, and finally let go of the other man. “I should make you some tea. I think I have some...”

He took a step away from Karl, swaying on his feet as wave of dizziness hit him. 

“Chris?” Karl caught his arm as the blonde stumbled a bit.

“Sorry...” he offered, steadying himself. Karl noticed the way he was avoiding the light and his brow knitted with worry. 

“Are you hurting?” he asked.

Chris nodded and gave a frustrated sigh. “Yeah.”

“When did it start?” Karl stepped closer and put his cheek to Chris’s, the same way he did with the boys when he was checking them for a fever. Chris always ran a bit of a temp when he had a migraine. This time was no different.

“I’ve felt like crap all day. I fell asleep on the way home, and when I woke up...” the blond gave a defeated shrug as Karl turned him in the direction he assumed the bedroom would be in.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Karl asked, sounding a bit perturbed.

“Um...because you magically appeared at my door five minutes ago? I was distracted.”

The tall man chuckled and led Chris back into the bedroom, easing him down on the bed. Chris relaxed a bit in the dark room. He was getting little flashes of light behind his eyes. This was going to be a bad one.

“Did you take your meds?” Karl asked, looking around for a glass of water.

“No,” Chris mumbled as he lay down. “Too tired.”

Karl sighed, once again pressing a hand against the other mans flushed cheek.

“Are they in the bathroom somewhere?”

Chris nodded, and let himself drift while Karl went in search of his medication.

He felt like he was stuck at the bottom of a deep hole when he heard Karl calling his name. He opened his eyes and winced in pain when he tried to move, so he didn’t object at all when Karl put an arm around him to help him sit up.

“You don’t have any ginger-ale. We’ll have to go to the market tomorrow and get some.” 

Karl put his own palm under Chris’s and placed two pink pills in the other man’s hand. Next he gave him a glass of water. Chris stared blankly at the glass for a moment, until Karl spoke up. 

“Down the hatch,” Karl urged, rubbing Chris’s back gently. Once the younger man had taken his medication, he let himself be eased back down to the bed.

“You should’ve taken that when you first got home.” Karl admonished, pulling the comforter over him.

“Sorry,” Chris mumbled. 

“Stop apologizing. Are you warm enough?”

Chris nodded, and Karl continued to fuss over him, straightening the covers before he toed off his own shoes and walked around to the other side of the bed. He laid on top of the covers, careful not to jostle his patient, and closed his eyes.

 

Karl wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke up, but his mouth felt like the inside of a sock. Glancing over at a sleeping Chris, he got up and made his way to the bathroom. He had just finished washing up and had changed into a pair of sweats when he heard a noise from the bedroom.

 

“Chris?” he walked back into the room, to see the blonde trying to sit up, and looking disoriented. He peered at Karl in the semi-darkness, and rubbed at his eyes.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Karl said climbing gingerly back on the bed. 

“ ‘M thirsty...” Chris mumbled. Karl handed him the glass of water, and brushed his fingertips along the back of Chris’s neck.

“Feel the same?” Karl asked. 

Chris gave a slight nod, and then lay down facing away from Karl. The bigger man let out a frustrated breath, hating the fact that he couldn’t do more for his lover. He hated seeing Chris suffer like this. 

“Sucks.” Chris muttered, echoing Karl’s thought at that moment.

“I’m so sorry love. Is it really bad?”

“ ‘s bad that you’re here and I’m...worthless.”

Karl moved closer and put his hand on the back of Chris’s neck, massaging gently. He felt the other man relax just a fraction and smiled.

“I’m jet-lagged anyway, so we’re a good pair.” He pressed his thumb into the base of Chris’s skull and the other man let out a quiet moan of appreciation.

“Can you lay on your stomach?”

Chris did as he was told, and Karl proceeded to massage his neck and shoulders. Within five minutes, Chris was sound asleep, drooling into the pillow. Karl leaned down and kissed the back of his neck, stifling a yawn.

“So much for a romantic reunion,” he sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wakes up to find that he didn't dream seeing Karl at his door...
> 
>  
> 
> I hope any of my fellow Urine lovers who have stumbled across this are enjoying it. There will be one more chapter to go.

The windows in the Chris’s bedroom faced to the east, and the sky was just turning pink the next time Karl opened his eyes. He stretched tired muscles, and turned on his left side, to face his partner. The younger man was still sleeping on his stomach, his hands trapped underneath the pillow. With his full lips barely parted, and dark lashes fanned out over his cheeks, he was beautiful. The Kiwi smiled, a feeling of love and protectiveness filling him as he lay there in the quiet.   
He’d decided to come to England four nights ago, after he and Chris had spent half the day texting each other, and the feeling of missing the other man had overwhelmed him. 

He was still surprised by that, given all the time that he and Nat had spent apart during their marriage. Like all parents, he wished for more time with his sons, and it was good to see Nat after being away, but truthfully, before Chris, he looked forward to his next job, or his next trip. It was exciting to meet new people, and experience new things. He found he got a bit restless if he stayed at home for too long.

Now though, it was different. He still loved his job, and considered himself incredibly lucky, but now that he had Chris, a job just meant being alone. Being away from the man he that he loved.

He reached over and brushed the hair off of Chris’s forehead, noting that he was now much cooler to the touch, which was a good sign. Normally after an episode like this, he didn’t have much of an appetite, but they would still need some breakfast. Karl realized that he was hungry, and wondered if Chris had anything decent in his fridge.

At that moment, Chris stirred, and moved in Karl’s direction. The dark-haired man decided breakfast could wait, and pulled Chris into his arms.

“You’re still here...” Chris said, his voice scratchy from sleep.

“Been here all night sweetheart.” Karl shifted a bit and Chris threw a leg over him, burrowing closer.

“I thought maybe I dreamed it.” came the reply. The blond opened his eyes and looked up at Karl.

“Such beautiful eyes,” the Kiwi smiled. “You know I think the first time I saw them, I was done for.”

“Yeah well, you had me at hello. So we’re even.” Chris reached up to caress Karl’s stubbled cheek, and kissed his jaw.

“Feeling better?”

“Much better, thanks to Dr. Urban.”

“You know I love taking care of you. Promised your dad I would so...”

“What?” Chris glanced at him again, his brows knitted together.

“Last Christmas,” Karl admitted, feeling a bit of heat on the back of his neck. He hadn’t meant to bring that up. “When we went for dinner?”

“Oh yeah...I can’t believe that was a year ago.”

Chris remembered that evening well. He’d gotten caught in a lie to his father and to Karl, and though in the end, all had turned out well, he’d never forget the look on Karl’s face in that awful moment when the truth came out. Lying is never a good thing, even when it starts with good intentions.

“I promised I’d always take good care of you. Just doing my job.”

Chris smiled, and scooted up so that they were nose to nose. “Thank you.” 

He brushed his dry lips against Karl’s, and the older man smiled, giving a gentle kiss of his own. One kiss led to two, which led to three, and then Karl pulled back a bit.

“Are you...” Chris silenced him with another kiss, this one full of intent. Karl let out a groan, and pulled the smaller man’s body half under his own, as his tongue traced full lips. He deepened the kiss, and Chris wrapped his legs around Karl, in an effort to pull him closer. The pair kissed hungrily, until the need for oxygen forced them apart.

“Love you...” Karl mumbled as he sucked gently on the pulse point in Chris’s neck. “I don’t want to hurt you if...”

“No, I need this...I need you...” Chris insisted. 

Karl sat up a bit and tore off his shirt. Needy Chris was always a huge turn on for him. 

Chris trailed his fingertips over the flat, tanned stomach that was now on display, and let out a sigh when Karl slipped his own hands under Chris’s sleep shirt, and took extra care to ease it off over his head. 

Karl tweaked his nipples and Chris gasped, arching his hips in immediate response.

“God, I fuckin’ love you...”

“I can see that,” Chris smirked, glancing down at the growing erection that was trapped by Karl’s sleep pants. 

The dark-haired man arched a brow in challenge, and Chris reached out pulling down the cotton pants until Karl’s cock sprang free. He wrapped his hand around the thick, hard girth, and Karl let out a deep moan, his eyes sliding closed.

I wanna taste you...” Chris whispered, Now he was the one that was hard as a rock.

“Don’t want to hurt you baby. I think we should take it easy with that...” 

Chris always gave amazing head, but considering that a few hours earlier he hadn’t been able to move his head without pain, Karl reasoned that shoving his dick down his lover’s throat was not the best way to go right now.

“You’re no fun...” Chris pouted, even as he stroked the organ that was still growing in his hand.

In response, Karl lean down and kissed him thoroughly, exploring every inch of his mouth while his hands pushed down Chris’s sweatpants and then reached under to squeeze his ass. Chris moaned, arching against the other man and threading his hands through dark hair. Karl was the best kisser in the world, hands down. Their cocks bumped together and Karl reached between them to take both of them in hand.

Chris arched into his touch as he gripped the other man’s strong shoulders. “Fuck...please Karl...

“Please what sweetheart?” Karl bit his neck, keeping a firm hold on both of them but not moving his hand. He wanted to hear Chris say it. He needed to.

“Please don’t stop...touch me....”

Chris opened his eyes and saw Karl’s gaze locked on his. Where Chris’s eyes were soulful and deep, Karl’s were intense, his gaze hot, and penetrating. 

“I need...need to come...please...” 

Karl leaned closer, his breath hot against the shell of Chris’s ear. “I’m gonna fuck you. Then you can come....” 

Chris whimpered, wondering how he would manage to keep from blowing his load right there.

“Arms over your head sweetheart.”

Chris raised his arms above his head, and wrapped his fingers around the bars of the decorative headboard.

“Good boy.” Karl grinned, scraping his blunt nails across Chris’s nipples. “Don’t move. Understand?”

Chris nodded, and watched as Karl quickly moved off of the bed, presumably in search of lube. Had he known that his lover would be making a surprise visit, the blonde would have been better prepared. As it was, he hoped Karl had what they needed nearby.

He started when he felt Karl’s warm hand on his thigh just a few moments later. 

“Relax love,” Karl cooed, moving his hand over Chris’s erection and then over his chest. “Been thinking about this for days...”

“Karl...” Chris took a deep breath, shivering as his lover settled between his legs, his hands caressing pale skin.

“I can’t sleep worth a damn without you,” the Kiwi complained, “that bed’s too big...” 

Chris arched against him and Karl leaned down and sucked at his adam’s apple. The blonde gripped the bars of the headboard tightly, struggling to obey Karl’s last command.

“Put your arms around me Chris.” 

Karl’s voice purred in his ear as he moved to knead Chris’s ass, and the other man gave a breathless sigh as he wrapped himself around his lover. He felt slick fingers move over his pucker, and groaned as one pushed it’s way inside. He pushed back against the digit, and pulled Karl closer, his open mouth moving almost desparately over the other man’s stubbled jaw.

“I know baby...I’ve got you...”

Two more fingers followed the first as Karl worked him open, and silenced his ragged breathing with a messy kiss, more tongue than anything else.

Karl had meant to go slowly, because he knew that no matter what Chris might say, the younger man still wasn’t feeling all that well. However, as usual with the pair when they had been apart for awhile, there was nothing slow about their reunion. As it was, the way Chris was writhing beneath him now, his plush lips searching for any expanse of skin he could find, Karl knew he wasn’t going to last long.

He thrust his hard length against Chris’ opening, and the blonde surged against him, taking Karl all the way in in one go. 

“Oh...fuck...fuck Chris...” Karl choked out the words as Chris’s velvet heat swallowed him up. He thrust against Chris’s ass, and the younger man whined, his fingers gripping Karl’s broad shoulders with surprising strength.

“Harder...harder...” he begged, as Karl drove into him.

Karl growled, his hands holding Chris still as he fucked him.

“Oh god...god...” Chris’s whole body buzzed, as the other man slammed against his prostate.

“Now...” Karl told him, his voice a deep rumble in his chest. “Come now!”  
Chris gave a hoarse cry as he let himself go, his cock sending forth jets of hot come. They splattered on his chest and up to his chin. 

Karl pounded into him twice more, and then roared with his own release. He filled Chris’s tight passage, his cock still twitching as he collapsed on top of his lover.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl and Chris continue to enjoy their reunion, never quite making it out of the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to my fellow Urbine lover We Will Spock You for always encouraging me to write. Please read, enjoy and comment if the spirit moves you. 
> 
> Urbine Forever!

Karl wasn’t sure how much time had gone by when he started to come back to himself, still struggling a bit to take a deep breath. He was also still buried inside Chris, still half hard, with the other man’s legs and arms wrapped around him. He shifted a fraction, and brushed a kiss against Chris’s damp cheek.

“You Ok?” he whispered.

The blond nodded, instinctively tightening his hold when Karl tried to move. He gave up for the moment and brushed Chris’s hair from his forehead.

“Unbelievable...” he smiled.

Chris gave a ghost of a smile, then mewled in protest as Karl eased himself out of the other man’s grip. Undeterred, Karl manuevered Chris onto his side, and settled behind him, wrapping both arms around the smaller man. He chuckled when Chris gave a contented sigh and settled his butt into Karl’s crotch.

“I love you.” Chris told him quietly, his eyes still closed. “I don’t think I said that earlier.”

“I love you too.” Karl smiled, kissing messy, dark-blonde hair.

“Should we shower?” Chris asked, sounding half-asleep.

“Later.”

“OK.” Chris shimmied his ass again, and gave another happy sigh.

“Comfortable?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Chris turned his head a bit, and Karl leaned forward to kiss him.

“So...how long were you planning to do this?”

“Since last Sunday.”

“What happened?”

“Your parent’s invited me for dinner. We talked about you. Your mom unearthed several adorable baby pictures of you that I hadn’t seen yet...”

“Oh Jesus...”

“...I started thinking about being with you at their house last Christmas...I couldn’t take it anymore so...here I am.”

Chris smiled and laced his fingers with Karl’s. “When do I get to see your baby pictures?” he asked. 

“Funny you should ask that. The boys were just saying I need to bring you with me the next time I come for a visit. Maybe once this wraps we can plan something.”

“Really?”

Karl smiled at excitement in Chris’s voice.

“Of course. My mother is dying to meet you in person. I’m sure she’ll have every photo album they own on display when you arrive.”

“I can’t wait.” Chris said genuinely as he snuggled against the other man.

“I guarantee though that my pictures as a toddler pale in comparison.”

“Bullshit.”

“Well, you’ll just have to wait and find out.” Karl held the other man tightly, excited and nervous at the prospect of taking Chris home to meet his family, and spend more time with his sons. After a moment, he spoke again.

“Guess who else I saw at your parent’s house?”

“Who?” Chris asked, stiffening a bit.

“Your Aunt Patty.”

“You did not.” The blonde twisted around to look his lover in the eye.

“I did.” Karl insisted. “She brought me my very own dish of her casserole.” 

“Wow, and it’s not even Christmas. I bet you’ve already eaten the whole thing.” 

“Yep. Couldn’t let it go to waste while I was away.” 

“Gross.” Chris wrinkled his nose and Karl licked his lips, thinking about his favorite American holiday dish. 

“She took good care of me at dinner, and told me to give you a hug from her when I saw you next. Said I must be lonely without you there.”

“She said that?” Chris asked, a bit surprised by his aunt’s insightful comment.

Karl nodded and kissed the other man’s temple.

“I wonder if she knows about us?” 

“Well, when I told her the main reason I missed you was because I’m used to pounding you into the mattress every night while you scream yourself hoarse...” Karl began to laugh as he blocked the blow that Chris aimed at his shoulder. 

“Shut up!” the blonde screeched, this time shoving hard against Karl’s bare chest.

“What, you don’t want her knowing about your oral fixation?”

“That’s disgusting!” Chris growled as Karl deflected another blow.

“I actually rather enjoy it.” the Kiwi joked. “You should be proud of your abilities princess...”

“I don’t want her or anybody else knowing what we do in bed! God, the way she is she’d probably ask a million questions.” Chris gave a full-body shiver at that thought.

“It’s bad enough my parents know we have sex...”

“Such a prim boy aren’t you?” Karl’s voice dropped lower as leaned up to look at his blue-eyed lover. “Don’t want anyone knowing how desperate you get...” 

He brushed his lips against the shell of Chris’s ear and the younger man squirmed half-heartedly in his arms, still blushing. 

“Stop.” he protested weakly.

“Don’t worry Chrissy,” Karl canted his hips forward a bit, so that Chris could feel his hardening length, “I won’t tell anyone how you beg for it. That’ll be our secret.”

Chris bit his lip to keep from moaning. The sound of his childhood nickname in that tone always went straight to his cock, and Karl knew it. 

“Cat got your tongue Sweetheart?”   
Karl moved his hand slowly over Chris’s chest, stopping to pinch an already pert nipple, and then move down over his stomach, stopping just short of his reawakening cock. 

Chris tried to keep his breathing even, but when Karl thrust against him again and grazed his thumb over the head of Chris’s growing erection, the blonde couldn’t keep silent.

“Please...” he whispered, trying to get closer to the contact that he craved.

“There’s the magic word,” Karl whispered, his breath hot against Chris’s skin. “Aunt Patty would be so proud of you for using your manners.”

He pushed one of Chris’s legs up a bit so that he could fondle his balls. He gave a light squeeze and Chris moaned into the pillow.

“Quiet now...don’t want anyone to hear you.” Without warning, Karl smacked his bare ass, hard enough to sting. Chris gasped, his hands scrabbling at the rumpled sheets.

“So gorgeous...” Karl finally wrapped his fingers around the younger man’s now throbbing member, and Chris arched into his touch with another filthy moan.

“Don’t want anyone to know how much you love this...the way your cock feels in my hand...your skin under my lips...”

Karl jacked him slowly, and Chris writhed helplessly, his hands automatically going above his head.

“Please do it again...” he whimpered.

Karl shook his head disapprovingly. “You know that’s not how we ask. If you want something, you have to be clear. Otherwise, how will I know what you need?” 

Karl’s hand continued it’s agonizingly slow path up and down Chris’s length. His other hand rested on Chris’s hip as his thumb circling a prominent hipbone. He looked into gorgeous blue eyes, full of desire, and fought against a smile. They both loved this game.

“Please fuck me... please...”

“Say it again.” Karl commanded, easily flipping the other man onto his stomach. Chris gasped in surprise at the sudden change in position, whimpering as his aching dick dragged against the bed clothes.

“Say it!” Karl slapped a pale thigh for emphasis. 

“Fuck me...I need you again...” Chris stuck his ass in the air and moaned lewdly when he felt Karl’s fingers breach him without any preamble.

“You do it on purpose don’t you?” Karl asked. “You know I can’t stay away.” 

Karl thrust his fingers in and out and Chris pushed back against the intrusion. He grabbed the spindles of the headboard as Karl moved behind him. 

“Yes...” the blonde panted. “more...”

“Gonna fuck you so hard...” Karl growled as he moved behind the other man. Chris could always get him hard again in record time.

The younger man practically sobbed into the pillow as Karl began pounding into him, white hot desire causing the bigger man to be a bit rougher than normal. Chris shoved his ass back against Karl’s thick member with enthusiasm, his breathing harsh as the other man took him again and again.

“Fuck Karl...Karl....”

“Gonna come Chrissy...” Karl finally wrapped his fingers around Chris’s weeping cock,and moved his hand in time with his punishing thrusts.  Chris gave a muffled shout, spurting all over Karl’s warm hand, and Karl bit down on Chris’s bare shoulder as his cock jerked deep inside the other man. He held Chris’s limp body against him as his orgasm continued, to the point that he felt himself almost black out. 

When he loosened his hold, Chris sank into the bed, with Karl’s weight on top of him. Both men were spent. After a moment, the bigger man moved off of Chris, but quickly pulled the other man close. He turned in Karl’s arms so that they were facing one another, and tucked his head under Karl’s chin as he wrapped a tired arm around the Kiwi’s waist.

Karl held the smaller man as he waited for his racing heart to slow down. Sex with Chris was always completely astounding. One would think that he’d be used to that by now, but he was still amazed by the experience. 

“You alright?” Karl finally asked, brushing his thumb over Chris’s shoulder. He moved a bit to look at the spot where a bruise from his bite was already forming, and seeing the black and blue mark, hissed in concern. “I’m supposed to be taking care of you. Not leaving bruises.” The Kiwi sighed. “S...”

“Don’t say you’re sorry.” Chris told him, eyes closed. “That was fantastic.”

Karl smiled and nodded. “Guess I should be used to it by now but...”

“But you’re not...‘cause I am that awesome.” 

“You are.” Karl agreed with a grin. 

“You also love me.” Chris reminded him, opening his eyes and turning to smile at the other man.

“I do.” Karl whispered. “With all of my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to finish this in time for Christmas, but as is typical of me, it's late. That's ok though, because presents can come a little after New Year's.
> 
> So many thanks to We Will Spock You, who held my hand through this, and encouraged me every step of the way! She is the best!!!!


End file.
